


friends supporting friends group

by candidshot



Series: episodes [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Luke and Maryse pay Magnus a visit.prompted by S03ep10





	friends supporting friends group

When Magnus opened his door, a bottle of _Chateau_ was pushed into his face followed by the blinding white of Luke's teeth - him, of all people, grinning.

"My boy", Maryse walked closer, raised the wine bottle higher, giving herself space to step in and hug Magnus.

Wrapped in Maryse's hug, Magnus looked towards Luke for an explanation but Luke still had an uncharacteristic grin and honestly, it was scary. 

"Maryse... Lucian", Magnus greeted, pulling away when Maryse's hold around him finally let up. "What brings you two here?"

"We're drinking", Maryse gladly answered, making her way right inside the penthouse.

Magnus cocked his head a bit, his eyes narrowed, confused. "Who's drinking?"

"You, me and Lucian", Maryse looked at him equally confused, her pretty forehead crinkled.

Magnus looked over at Luke again... he and Luke were OK but not exactly buddies as yet and while he was glad he and Maryse had taken a giant step in their in-law relationship, now really wasn't the time to get chummy and happy.

He had moping to do.

A frightening future to figure out.

A new life to get used to.

He'd to figure out how he was going to face his Alexander without appearing as useless as he felt.

So he inhaled then turned to Maryse and Luke, "I appreciate the gesture and so while normally, I would welcome you with open arms, for reasons I'm sure you're already aware, I'm not in the mood for company".

"Oh", Maryse answered, "So you want the wine but not the company?"

Magnus admitted he was caught off guard so he retracted his statement— rather, he attempted to rephrase, "What I'm trying to say is—"

"Shut up, Magnus", Luke finally stepped forward, "And get your wine glasses".

Magnus stood appalled. "Pardon me?"

Then Luke does a smirk... another of his rare gestures, "Oh, you heard me".

And before Magnus could've said another word, Maryse made her way to the cabinet taking out wine glasses, Luke behind the kitchen counter opening drawers - searching for a wine opener.

Magnus was more confused than amused— he wasn't even angry per se. But he didn't say anything. He just sighed and silently watched them until they found what they were looking for before then finally coming back to him - handing him a wine glass.

It took him a while to hold his glass out for Maryse to pour him some wine... as a matter of fact, he almost didn't but when he looked at Maryse's bold and begging eyes and Luke's suddenly stern look, Magnus gave in with a sigh, "Just one glass".

"No", Luke answered, "You're finishing it".

Magnus took a sip, deciding that at the rate of things he'll need some amount of alcohol. After that, he didn't say anything - he just stood in the corner, arms crossed and tapping his fingers against his elbow.

"Magnus", Maryse called him, coming closer, the look in her eyes a gloss of sympathy but also, hope and earnestness. "First of all, thank you".

"Maryse, please", Magnus sighed, feeling as though 'thanks' was the last thing he deserved.

But Maryse was persistent. "And second of all, a-really-big-I-can't-say-enough-thank you".

Again, Magnus shifted about on his feet, and both Luke and Maryse could tell that if given the chance, then Magnus would portal away that very second— but the fact that he couldn't at the moment and maybe not for a long while... or maybe, never again— this chitchat wine party with the three of them was all the more important.

"And third of all?" Magnus asked, his tone showing little interest, and truth be told, growing a little annoyed. 

So Maryse put her wine glass down and took Magnus's hands in hers and continued. "And third of all, you're not alone", she said, he eyes big and bold and genunie, "—Us two ex-Shadowhunters are here for you". Maryse smiled her sweetest and most sincere and Luke tilted his wine glass in a toast of commitment. "It might not be the exact same as you but we did loose our identity as we knew it - we grew up and lived being something totally different from what we're now forced to become". 

That might be true but Magnus was centuries and centuries of years old... there was no way he could so suddenly change his ways - his will to adapt would be a thousand fold more difficult to accomplish than Maryse's and Luke's but still—

But still—, "So what's this, a support group for the fallen?"

Maryse smiled and Luke smirked, "It's a friends supporting friends group".

When Luke said this, Magnus couldn't help it and so suddenly, his eyes started to burn and his lips started to quiver before spreading into a smile, "Don't you think that name is too long?"

"A little", Maryse laughed, refilling their glass, "But without fail, it reminds us exactly what we are", she smiled.

And Magnus looked at this woman... this beautiful woman who was more like a monster inside with the way she treated Alec, her very son - and had treated Magnus like he didn't deserve to breathe the same air as shadowhunters— but who was now, pouring him wine and pledging to be his wine buddy and supporter— And then there was Luke... Lucian, turned into the species he was trained to kill - a man who lost the love of life and the lifestyle that he was also very attached to--- here they were, both still coping... trying hard and still adjusting to their new life - yet, both trying to comfort Magnus in their own way.

Magnus took the bottle of wine from Maryse and poured himself what was left, "But I will get my magic back", he said, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"We know", Maryse smiled, holding up her glass.

Luke followed suit, his grin from earlier gone and replaced with a gentle soulful expression in his eyes, nodding. "Cheers".

Three glasses clinked in friendship and hope.

And that was how Luke and Maryse became Magnus's support.

:::

_magnus x alec_


End file.
